Determine the hormonal environment of normal subjects before and after the first pregnancy to determine whether any consistent and identifiable permanent change has taken place in hormone levels or in the ration of one hormone to another. Groups of subjects with a first pregnancy before the age of 20 and after the age of 35 will be studied to determine whether any permanent changes identified are related to the age of the first pregnancy.